


Somebody Like You

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Cliche, F/F, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: The girls are tired of waiting and take action against the guys.





	Somebody Like You

Their friendship always had something that their other friendships lacked. An easy affection, something that made them perfectly comfortable with each other. They didn't need their walls when they were together. There was nothing to hide from each other.

Everyone saw how close they were and knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. Soon though, it was apparent to everyone in Degrassi that they were the ones that could or didn't see the obvious attraction between them. Or they were ignoring it. Someone had to do something though, everyone agreed on that.

So Alex and Paige wrote notes to Jay and Spinner pretending to be them.

__

_Jay,  
Meet me in the storage room in the basement after school.  
-Spinner_

_Spinner,  
Meet me in the storage room in the basement after school  
-Jay_

The girls exchanged evilly pleased smiles and linked arms, slipping the notes into the boys' lockers. Their work here was done. Now all they had to do was wait for them to read the notes and do as they were told.

Spinner was gathering up his books from his locker when the folded slip of paper fell out and landed at his feet. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. He frowned, wondering why Jay wanted to meet him there of all places.

On the other side of school, Jay Hogart was doing the same thing. Gathering his stuff out of his locker and finding the note and reading it, wondering why Spinner wanted to meet him there.

Spinner made it down there a little bit before Jay did and stood waiting at the foot of the stairs. Jay thundered down them, calling Spinner's name.

“Why did you want to meet here?” Spinner asked him as he made it to the base of the steps.

“Me? You're the one that put that note in my locker telling me you wanted to meet me here.” Jay said, rolling his eyes.

“No, I didn't You wrote me a note saying that you wanted to meet here.” Spinner argued.

Before Jay could reply, the door opened and Alex and Paige called down to them, “When you guys have professed your undying love for each other, we'll let you out, but until then, you're locked in here, boys!”

Jay and Spinner rushed up the stairs, trying to get out before they closed the doors and locked them. No such luck.

“Damn!” Jay kicked the door.

“Well, this sucks.” Spinner sat down on the top step.

“You can say that again.” Jay sat beside him, their knees brushing.

“So I'm guessing they wrote the notes, yeah?” Spinner asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Jay said.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each lost within their own thoughts. They knew it was useless to try and argue with Paige and Alex to let them out. They were the two most stubborn girls in school.

Jay turned to face Spinner. “Do you really like me like that?”

“Like what?” Spinner asked, brow wrinkling in confusion.

“You know, like that.” Jay made a vague gesture with his hands.

Spinner seemed to get it though, blushing suddenly and avoiding Jay's eyes. “No, of course not.”

“You do!” Jay snickered.

“No!” Spinner protested, though he knew it was pointless. There would be no living this down now.

“Cool.” Jay said, looking thoughtful.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Spinner asked, annoyed.

“It means I can do this.” Jay said then leaned over and kissed him.

The door opened above them and a flash went off. They broke apart to glare at the giggling girls.

“Well, it's not undying love, but it's a start.” Alex grinned.

“Thanks for the picture, boys.” Paige smirked.

The girls looped their arms together and walked out, still laughing over their plan.

“With friends like that, who needs enemies?” Spinner grumbled.

Friends indeed.


End file.
